


Hedonism

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rewrite, The Necronomicon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What-If, but not in the way you think, first serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if the necronomicon worked....but not in the way you expect?In which the surviving students manage to ressurect a non-living student despite the odds
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

His breaths were husky and very audible in contrastion to the now silent room, everyone shocked that he back and in the flesh. the motive wasnt a lie afterall.....Kaede couldn't believe it. It actually worked, they were ressurected. 

almost as if in a trance she slowly approached the figure in hopes of confirming that he was actually alive and well, his head shot up and his eyes met with Kaede's. An almost alluring yet sinister smirk plastered on his face, as if he was on the verge of absolute escasty. Kaede stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is this....... Danganronpa?" The detective known as Shuichi Shuichi asked with a small yet cheeky smile, forcing himself to stay calm and composed to not be overwhelmed by the anticipation of hope

"Huh? what are you talking about Shuichi...?" Kaede choked out

"Haah....isn't it obvious? I'm talking about the killing game of course, aren't you a fan as well Akamatsu? C'mon now is not the time to act like a tsundere....really-" 

Shuichi pulled down his hat, looking down at the ground. blushing ever so lightly as if he was embarssed....even when a smug and cocky grin crept onto his face when he became to chuckle

"Damn, it looks like he's about to cum in his pants at any moment! I told ya, once a virgin always a virgin!" Someone commented

Kaede wanted to believed he was just joking around, but it seemed like he was being serious. Why would he ask a question like a that? Seriously, it looked as if he was enjoying this far too much.

"W-What? Why would I enjoy this?! I don't even know what D-Danganronpa is Shuichi! Y-Youre not making any s-sense Shuichi!"

Shuichi frowned, sighing heavily 

" is that so...? Heh, what a shame..........but neverless I guess I have no but to explain once again..........ahem you see I always wanted to be a parcipant...and now I finally got a chance to make this killing game the best it can be. It's simply a dream come true.....really-" 

Shuichi stretched out his arms as if to rejoice, his wide yet strangely sinister grin not leaving his face for a second as his eyes lit up in joy

"Stop! What are you talking about Shuichi?! This isn't like you at all!"

"............."

"Well in that case I guess you don't really don't know anything about me.....cause anyone would know that Danganronpa is my life Kaede, I'll definitely come up with the most gruesome murders for the sake of the audience y'know, it's my destiny.....a detective has never been a blackened before-" 

Shuichi walked up to Kaede and firmly grasped her shoulder as he pulled up his hat to fully reveal his face with his lips twisted into derranged smile.

"St....Stay away from Kaede you degenerate scum! I'll neo kido you straight into hell!"

Before anything else could occured Tenko, assuming the worst. Charged towards the detective and knock him out cold in the heat of the moment, clearly in a panic.

\------

for what felt like minutes, the room was strangely silent after the unexpected turn of events.....they had a feeling the ressurection ritual would be a bad idea, but no one anticipation whatever that seemed to be

"Welp he lost his marbles, nice going Kaede! Nishishi You just had to bring back your little boy toy didn't you...? C'mon you totally wasted our one shot at ressurection, he seems desperate to get us all execute y'know....you knew this would happen didn't you? Afterall you're a real masochist....or maybe even the mastermind if you keep this up~"

Ouma put his hand behind his head as he cheekily grinned, bored of the silent, awkward tension. Witnessing Shuichi's unexpected antics and demeanor was fun while it lasted....or is that a lie as well?

"W-What?"

"Shut up! It's not her fault! How was she supposed to know that things would end up like this? No one expected Shuichi to act like that after being ressurected or whatever it's called!"  
Kaito recklessly butted into the conversation before Kaede could refute Kokichi's statement. Cleary, having no control of his emotions as now after witnessing Shuichi's strange behavior. Not being able to believe what he was hearing

Kokichi smirked

"Geez, you really are an idiot......c'mon don't get my intentions wrong or anything.... i might be a liar, but isn't it strange that the one who insisted that this motive was a trap was also the same one who ened up ressurecting a victim? Infact I'd go far as to say she was longing for the chance to see my beloved detective die all over again.... Nishishi, forcing him back into this hellhole like that was really uncalled for~"

Clearly outmatched and defeated in terms of debate, Kaito yielded and gave up as he remained silent. Unable to deny his claims... much to the both of their dismay...... he'd think of a comeback worth acknowledging one of these days, or atleast Ouma hoped so. Without a doubt, he thought that would be pretty interesting....but for now the only thing Kaito possesed was bravado, having nothing to back up his optimistic beliefs....afterall 4 people have already died so far.....or is it 3? Nevertheless Kaito was nothing but a disappointment in his eyes

"Ahahaha, it looks like Tenko really just cockblocked Shuichi there huh? I figured as much....He were clearly attempting to seduce Kaede right infront of us! Glad to see that he still has a shitty taste in women! Dumb vir-" Miu boasted, geniuely believing her words were straight from the gospel of truth

"Shut up! This is serious Miu! Just shut up already!" Kaede snapped, unable to withstand the weight of her ever growing stress. Especially after this.

"Eeeeeeee, H-Hey I was o-only joking around, y'know....trying to l-lighten the mood. T-That's all....."

"Nyahaha, it looks like the ritual was a success! I told you Atua was on our side....this is wonderful!"

"You call this a success?!"

"Woah, take a chill pill Kaede. You're acting like a lunatic..... _cough_ unlike that detective you've revived" a certain gremlin commented from the sidelines, grinning ear to ear. But unfortunately no one could hear his remark

Meanwhile, Angie shrugged

"Well I don't see why it wouldn't be somethig to be proud of, afterall thanks to the power of Atua Shuichi is alive and well~ besides, thought you wanted Shuichi to come back to the land of the landing Kaede......or was that a lie as well? Atua will surely forgive you if that's the case y'know.....if you confess your sins, he'll surely understand....even if you've been telling lies for a while now~"

As much as Kaede wanted to deny it she was right on the money to an extent. Ever since the 1st trial and motive she's been causing nothing but trouble....hasn't she? and now she let her emotions get the better of her and revived Shuichi despite her beliefs, Kaede's heart buckled under the sensation of guilt kicking in after all this time. Would they even forgive her for this mess? No....did she even _deserve_ to be forgiven?

Afterall she has the underlying feeling that she made a fatal mistake that no one would ever forget

\------

**Surviving students: 13??**


	2. Expections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses Shuichi's suspicious behavior and in return he learns that things are not what they seem and the results of his unexpected death....if you would call it that in the very least

Seriously, is no one going to acknowledge my good deeds?! Unbelievable! I went out of my way to restore balance and do something nice for you all and this is what I get in return?! Man...this is why I hate teenagers, they're never satisfied i tell ya.....so greedy-"

Monokuma nagged the nearby students as he popped on into the cafeteria some time later the incident with Shuichi, they ended up putting him in his room to rest since he was unconscious, Kirumi and Tenko were in charge of watching him. But to Monokuma this was considered disrespect as he thought that they were way too calm and composed for the curret situation, almost as if they didn't care. Man, the nerve of these kids. He thought this revelation would bring them to despair(des-bear) but atlas he was meet by disappointment. But when all else fails a motive never will.

"Nyahaha, thank you very much Monokuma! May Atua bless you!" Angie exclaimed, earning a scolding from Kaito

"Hey don't thank him! If anything he made things even worse! I told you the ritual was a load of shit, Shuichi isn't acting like himself! Something's off, i can feel it" 

"Yeah no shit, idiot..." Maki scoffed

"Upupupu, see? This is exactly what I mean, so insensitive! If you have a problem with it then all you gotta do is take matters into your own hands geniuses! Afterall the necronomicon was a one time thing, if he dies again then there's no coming back y'know....if you catch my drift that is-" Monokuma sneered as he bellowed and began laughing

"Huh? What are you trying to say?! we didn't ressurect Shuichi just to kill him all over again! That's just plain cruel, one way or another i'm sure we can knock him back to his senses! No matter what killing him isn't the right thing to do" Kaito said this as he clenched his fist in frustration as his voice boomed throughout the dinning hall

"And how are we supposed to know that this guy is actually Shuichi...? It's impossible to bring back the dead no matter how you look at it and the necronomicon was still a motive from Monokuma yknow.....can we really trust him?" Maki sighed in disappointment as she was fed up with Kaito yelling

"Nishishi, those sure are some bold words coming from you of all people. if anything can we trust you, miss ultimate assassin~? Id follow Shuichi into a dark alleyway over you anyday-" Kokichi giggled as if he was taunting Maki without a care, much to Kaito's dismay

"Shut up! You're the one who's been telling lies left and right! It's not like she actually hurt anyone. Maki's a good girl, if she really wanted to kill.....wouldn't she use the first blood perk?"

Kaito's words unintentionally sent a sensation of guilt coursing through Kaede's spine as she shivered at the thought of her actions. She should have used the perk, Thanks to the class trial Shuichi died for no reason, he took the blame for Rantaro's murder in order to avoid the truth....she tried her best to reach out to Shuichi and give him strength, but in the end it wasn't enough.... pathetic is it not?

All she been doing is making things worse and worse....in all honesty they would be better off without her... Is this really all her fault? Would things be the way they are right now if it wasn't for her infulence? Kaede held onto her head in frustration as her mind drifted further and further into deep thought before being interrupted by a light giggle

"Well if im remembering things correctly Shuichi didn't use the first blood perk despite his odds of actually winning, it's obvious he was looking forward to a class trial just like i was yknow~ " Kokichi said with a sinister smirk

"No that's wrong!" Everyone frozed to look at Kaede who finally spoken up

"Shuichi would never enjoy something like this! He might be acting differently right now thanks to whatever Monokuma has done to him but that doesn't mean things wont change......he wasn't always like this. There has to be a way we can fix him-"

Korekiyo held onto his chin as if in quisitive thought, enthralled by the turn of events as he decided to give his opinion on the matter at hand "And what if he ends up being the mastermind~? Afterall there is nothing a man loves more than their own creation.......that is, unless youre devoted to kinship like i very so much am, and with that being said then regardless of his previously know relations Shuichi could very well be our enemy as of now. His identity could have all been a facade to hide his true nature~"

Did he really think that Shuichi is a bad guy?

"That can't be true, There's no way our bond was fabricated! He was our friend, we can't lose faith in him just like that Kiyo" Kaede refuted

"Friend....? Kehehehe, that must be quite easy for you to say Kaede. for all we know you could very well be an accomplice of his cause~"

"W-What...?"

"Dont try to act dumb just because you're blonde kaede. Cmon, just think about it. The mastermind purposely dies in order to avoid suspicion and their henchman revives them some time later so that they can fulfill their plans~ the more you consider all of the possibilities the more it makes sense!" Kokichi exclaimed as he threw himself into the conversation out of intrigue, wanting to get his point across......even if he was lying, or is that a lie itself?

"So kinda like a failsafe...?" Someone commented from the sidelines

"That doesn't mean that it's nessacerily true! With how little we know so far there's no way we can come to a conclusion just yet, afterall it's not like Shuich's done anything wrong..... this is just one big misunderstanding... really!" Kaede responsed to Kokichi's reasoning with firm yet strangely nervous tone of voice, earning a slight snicker from the boy who refused to back down just yet

"But even so is that really a reliable thought process Kaede~? Don't tell me you actually forgot that the necronomicon was still a motive from Monokuma, he's the real villain here......there's no way that we've done anything wrong y'know. We're all innocent, I'm sure of it.......or is that a lie? Nishishi, either way it's not like any of us killed someone.....right~?" Kokichi hide his sinsiter smile behind his checkered scarf in ammusmemt, much to Kaito's distain

"Shut up! if anything you're the only one who's a bad guy here, can you atleast try to be considerate for once asshole?! She's trying her best, ok?! Stop ganging up on her!" Kaito yelled out of disbelief to what he was hearing, sick and tired of Kokichi's antics. He wanted to trust his friend no matter what but with the way he's been acting its been getting harder and harder to do so, and everyone was only making it more difficult by accusing him of being suspicious and so on and so forth

why is Shuichi acting so weird anyway? This isn't like him at all, it doesn't make any sense. Kaito would get to the bottom of this. He had to, but Shuichi's attitude is serious pissing him off right now.......he really didn't feel like putting up with it

Monokuma sighed and shook his head, giving up on his pursuit to rile up the group as they already managed to do it themselves...maybe it wasn't a good time? Afterall he was getting pretty bored and this meaningless conflcit was going nowhere at this rate

"Sheesh, talk about drama. I swear it's almost as if you've all forgotten about my existence entirely. Man I didn't even get the chance to explain why I was here in the first place but.....fine, whatever. I know when I'm not wanted, if you need me you know who to call. But dont blame me if I'm in a sour mood-" with that, Monokuma vanished without another word. Strangely enough....

Meanwhile after things began to cool down, Kaede frowned as everyone settled down and went their seperate ways in order to investigate, she knew that Shuichi was innocent....he had to be. It was her fault Rantaro died. She took drastic measures to ensure that the mastermind would pay and now she has to face the consequences unfortunately enough, maybe there was a way to get them to side with her without revealing the so called truth if you would consider it that at this point....she doubted anyone would believe her if she told them her side of the story anyway and for whatever reason she couldn't bring herself to do that in the first place.

she didn't want to disappoint her peers any longer, Kaede couldn't let them down for any longer no matter what, she knew that much... although she couldn't help but feel unmotivated and utterly powerless with the odds against her...was she merely avoiding the consequences of her actions? Or has her determination finally ran it's course? 

Nevertheless she had to say strong, if not for the sake of survival then for everyone else at the very least. She couldn't give up at a time like this.... Shuichi needed her, she just knew it. Desire everything, Kaede remained hopeful in times of despair.  
\--------

Shuichi woke up with irritating pain hammered into his skull, a friendly reminder this wasnt a dream. He felt lightheaded and on the verge of throwing up as he sat up, looking at his hands, wriggling his fingers in hopes of getting a feeling out of it. Scanning his dim surrounding he saw that he was in what appeared to be his room, regardless the point was that he actually managed to get into the final season of Danganronpa afterall, there was still hope...even in these unfortunate circumstances. 

Despite everything he was still alive, Shuichi always thought of the necronomicon as a gag of some sorts once he found out about it due to access to leaked information, although it looks like he was proven wrong. Apparently....as far as he could remember atleast, he was executed during the 1st trial for killing Rantaro Amami, which was a pity, really. he was looking forward to the chance of talking to the ultimate survivor for himself....afterall he managed to get into Danganronpa twice in a row. A remarkable feat, even if he ended up dying....did he actually kill him?

nevertheless there was nothing he could really do about it anyway.... afterall nobody could escape the inevitability of death when it was their time, but it looks like Team Danganronpa had something else in stock for Shuichi in particular... Maybe this was a part of a far greater plan for the final season, afterall they gave him back the entirety of his memories free of charge...right? It had to be his destiny to make this killing game the best it could be if he was brought back from the dead in the middle of the season, everyone else were nothing but nere steppingstone stools for a greater cause, he had to remember that if he wanted to succeed. Afterall he had an audience to please

"Ah I see you're finally awake, I hope you have rested well Shuichi. Good morning....you missed out on quite alot"

Brought back to reality Shuichi instantly recognised this voice and tone as he was enthralled by the discovery. Turning his head to see a female figure standing up from what seemed to be a chair, contradictory to the leaked info about the plans for the final season that he managed to get his hands on before parcipatating himself it looks as if his unexpected "sacrifice" changed the course of the killing game.......fascinating. but the question is what would happen if he continued to meddle in the plans of danganronpa? Would the mastermind be forced to take action? Interested in the matter, Shuichi tested the limits of her elegant composure that masked her true nature....Whatever it may be

"Oh my god is that actually you Kirumi? what a surprise. I expected you to be dead by this point, but it looks like things ended up taking a turn for the worst huh?" Shuichi snickered as he exaggeratingly grinned ear to ear, clutching onto the brim of his hat and looking up at Kirumi in anticipation

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kirumi took the bait

Before Shuichi could continue he noticed that Tenko was also in the room, much to his dismay. Afterall she was the one who knocked him out.......Shuichi usually wasn't the type to hold a grudge, infact on normal circumstances he would enjoy the despair inducing sensation of pain, but there was nothing Shuichi hated more than meaningless despair. There was not even a ounce of hope to gain from the experience.......if anything, it did nothing but increase his odds for success. She could have killed him right there and then, that would be nothing but pointless conflict.....he vowed to die if it meant the ratings for the show would increase and he'd damned if a feminist ruined it for him by killing him off before he even had the chance to do anything

Shuichi sighed in disappointment and purposely blushed as he twirled his hair around his delicate finger "Well.....if you're really interested in what I have to say then i wouldnt mind providing further information if Tenko would kindly leave our presence Kirumi, afterall her bellybutton is full display. it's quite distracting for a mere teenaged boy like me y'know, cut me some slack~"

"Tch, filthly degenerate...." Tenko muttered under her breath, crossing his arms and looking off to the side

"Well then.....if that really is the case then I suppose that is an acceptable request-"

"What?!" Tenko shrieked

After a utterly pointless argument with Tenko, she ended up reluctantly leaving the room in a sour mood, but not before passing a deadly glare to Shuichi as she simply said "5 minutes, and that's final! Don't you dare try to do anything to her you degenerate!" Before slamming the door shut

"............."

"Anyways as I was saying beforehand if you're still here, I'm assuming you haven't seen your motive video...right? Aren't you dying to know....?" Shuichi elaborated

In response Kirumi gave him a stern look.....or maybe even look of confusion before shaking her head, she then smiled and clasped her hands together in security "I can assure you there's no need to know about my so called video at this point, the motive already passed anyway and i wouldn't want to do anything drastic. As a maid trying to escape for the sake of my own survival would be nothing but selflish"

Shuichi lightly chuckled but didn't laugh, almost as if he was ammused by Kirumi's reassurance. Nevertheless he accepted her answer "Heh, you sure are dedicated to your title of the ultimate maid huh? So let me ask you a question.....what is the so called limit to your selfless devotion~?"

"Well.......In all honesty, I am willing to do anything as long as it's within my range of capability and the majority of the students agree on a decision for my tasks if there were to be an argument on the matter, afterall i am a maid....not a slave, so please don't get any ideas" Kirumi said this in a firm yet ever so delicate tone as she made herself clear, concerned by Shuichi's suggestive expression

"Fufufu, then I guess requesting for a little fanservice isn't a option, is it? Well that's ok.....I can always wait for the execution anyway~"

At this moment Kirumi raised her brow at Shuichi's statement

Noticing this, Shuichi changed the conversation to avoid further suspicion. Smiling nervously as he hugged himself

"Haah....don't get the wrong idea or anything Kirumi, that isn't the point of our discussion anyway........so I see you follow the majority huh? If that's really the case then I'm sure, without a doubt you'll want to hear about your video in particular Kirumi.....just trust me on this one. 

Oh, how he had her attention now. If only Kirumi knew what she was getting herself into to.....some things just aren't meant to be....or as some may put it, perhaps they never change.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued, maybe when I get better at writing idk


End file.
